spellmongerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sevendor
Sevendor is the domain and home of Minalan the Spellmonger , granted to him in fief after the battle of Timberwatch by then Duke Rard. Minalan takes possession of the domain at the beginning of the 3rd book, Magelord, and throughout the book works on bringing it from poverished to extremely wealthy and then adding to his lands by conquering the Warbird of West Fleria. Eventually these lands become Barony of Sevendor, when Minalan is raised to the peerage by King Rard in the 5th book, High Mage. Later Baron Minalan purchases several domains from Sashtalia's control, a move known as the Spellmonger's Wall of Gold. This provokes hostilities with the Lord of Sashtalia which ends with Minalan eventually taking action to help Baron Arathaniel of Sendaria win his war against Sashtalia. Domain of Sevendor The domain of Sevendor is a double blind valley with a common gap, made up of Sevendor Vale and Brestal Vale At the beginning of Magelord Sevendor Vale had 7 yeomanry's and Sevendor Village. Brestal Vale had been conquered by one of the neighbors. Sevandor Vale Coalan's Pass Farant's Hold (Later becomes Hollyburrow) Genly Gurisham Jurlor's Hold Southridge Hold Westwoods Sevendor Town Brestal Vale Hyer's Tower (Dike Tower) Brestal Tower Brestal Village Boval Hall Greater Sevendor Domains After the conquest of West Fleria, Magelord Minalan added several new domains to his holdings which came to be called Greater Sevendor. Northwood Karandal Bastidor Hosendor Hosly Barony of Sevendor When King Rard raised Sire Minalan to Baron, he also granted two additional domains to the Barony of Sevendor. ''High Mage'' chapter 8. Amel Woods in Sashtalia Confederation Laripose in the Barony of Fleria Wall of Gold Sashtalia Confederation Domains that Minalan purchased just before Sandaria declares a war of conquest on Sashtalia. Enchanter Fistalia Lord Ulry 8 estates with one of them an ecclesiastic estate and Abby of Trygg Allmother (Holy Mount Abbey). In addition to gold, Minalan offered to garrison a mercenary company of archers at his expense to insure his continuing security. Karador Sire Antalan. With copper mine. In addition to Gold payment, Minalan purchased 300 ingots of copper at fair market price and grant a license to sell in Sevendor’s market. Barat Sir Lothal a tenant Lord with 3 estates. Was offered several options, continuing as tenant lord or for an additional 50 ounces of gold to walk away or to take service as a Captain in his army. Sir Lothal ends up by moving to Laripose in E. Fleria. Uwaridor Sir Hanthan a tenant Lord with 3 estates. Was offered several options, continuing as tenant lord or for an additional 50 ounces of gold to walk away or to take service as a Captain in his army. Sir Hanthan is deeded one of the estates. Binador 4 brothers, each with their own estate, oldest Lord Infelan, two minor estates there and an ecclesiastic temple to Aviril. 2 brothers to sell their estates outright. Youngest Rylan, wishes to be a tourney knight. In addition to gold, Minalan purchased his two younger brother’s estates and sponsored the youngest with armor, horse and retinue for tournament season as long as he beared the snowflake on his shield. Fanalth Sire Grem - in addition to gold offered to pay for the full restoration of his decrepit family Keep. Additional Sashtalia Domains Sevendor gains more domains after the conquest of Roland in Enchanter and Baron Arathanial of Sendaria conquers the Sashtali Confederation. These domains are in trade for turning most of Roland over to Baron Arathanial.Mancour, Terry. Enchanter: Book Seven Of The Spellmonger Series. Kindle Edition. Loc 12141 Epilogue Kest Bulmont Abby to Trygg References Category:Locations